


Benevolent Daddy 03

by holicccccc



Category: FP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc
Summary: #慈善爸爸 03#架空部分引用08年金融风暴背景      非专业，有错误的地方请轻轻骂我就好了ORZ





	Benevolent Daddy 03

**Author's Note:**

> #慈善爸爸 03  
> #架空  
> 部分引用08年金融风暴背景 非专业，有错误的地方请轻轻骂我就好了ORZ

李相赫不喜欢别人碰他的东西，上小学的时候就学会拉开三八线，他也知道自己有种莫名的洁癖，包括炮友，也不能让别人碰。韩王浩在他怀里睡着了，他一夜难眠，被韩王浩枕着的手臂还在玩弄着他的耳垂。  
“我不知道”  
洗澡的时候，韩王浩问他，他没答，只是叫他快快起身穿衣服免得着凉。韩王浩也没恼，他也知道李相赫是什么性格。况且大家只是彼此生理需求的供给方，没什么好动心不动心，喜欢不喜欢。天亮前突然掀起浪来，原本意识模糊的李相赫在一阵阵眩晕下睡了过去。  
韩王浩在梦里看见了爸妈赶他出门的场景，他万万没想到三年前一次离家出走竟让他从此没有再回去过。他走出去前跟他们说他要走到银幕里，成为受人瞩目的演员。他梦见自己跨年独自在大广场上倒数，十指紧握在祈祷梦想快快成真。现实就是一壶白开水，每个人都得经历一次烫伤，有的人可能是烫成轻伤，不痛不痒就痊愈，重伤患者甚至会一蹶不振。他经历了太多太多的不易，有实力却输了人脉，在酒吧兼职还时不时被误认为他是出来接客的鸭男。现实的变化将他整层皮给脱掉，烫伤疤显而易见。  
韩王浩越睡越浅，最后还是被被门外小孩子的叫声吵醒，他挪开李相赫的手给他摆正姿势好好睡觉。他托着脸在枕头上注视他的睡眠，慢慢地缩到被子里。他在黑暗里摸索着李相赫的体肤，轻抚过他已经软榻的性器。他慢慢地含进嘴里，两手在囊袋那里抓捏。他尽力地为他深喉，每一下都要顶到喉咙才过瘾。被子里的空气不流通，韩王浩感觉自己身体在发烫。性器慢慢地在肿大，勃起，还有一双手伸到了他的发梢间。突如其来的臀部往上挺引发一阵阵干呕感。李相赫掀开被子的一刻正好对上韩王浩湿漉漉的眼神。他看见韩王浩肌肤泛起一阵阵粉红。他捞起韩王浩到怀里，擦干他眼角的泪水，却发现韩王浩在发烫，身体在奇怪地骚动着。  
“你发情了？”  
“我好热……”  
昨晚一夜狂欢后的小穴早已经习惯了被李相赫的有来有往的推揉，过了几个小时再吞一次性器也不会有不适应。李相赫每次顶撞都在冲击着内腔，Omega痛苦地放纵，痛快地呻吟，用尽全身的力量搜集仅存不多的理智。李相赫看见他挣扎着面容不忍再用力下去，只好退出内腔那里，浅浅地抽插，他意识到自己没有戴套，连射精都拔出来才敢射。Omega的发情期来得很突然，去得也很快，李相赫用手指帮他套弄，在内穴有条理地挑拨，直到他射了一次，急促呼吸缓缓找到了节奏。  
“王浩，我可以临时标记你的……”  
“不要”  
韩王浩捂着他的嘴巴打断他讲话，他趴在李相赫的胸膛上聆听心跳在活跃地搏动。  
“你又不是能常常在我身边，标记了只会更麻烦”  
他抬头看看李相赫与他交换一个法式接吻，道理李相赫都懂，这次也不是他第一次问韩王浩。他理解韩王浩，被标记后的Omega一旦发情，必须要跟自己的主结合。韩王浩是一个还在各个地方试镜的小演员，他李相赫也不过只是一个正在创业的毛头学生。谁也没办法为彼此负责。  
“过几天去哪里试镜”  
“H市有一家新的公司，打算找一批新演员，我想去试试”  
李相赫将衣服往韩王浩身上套。  
“还够钱吗”  
“我再给你几百块吧，反正我很少用钱”  
韩王浩低着头玩弄着李相赫的衣摆，他不想说话，鼻子酸得难受。他轻轻点点头，回身去抱住李相赫。迷路的小孩在一年前遇见了李相赫，他在酒吧街头做行为表演时被李相赫认出时在晚会时演舞台剧的小学弟。他强忍发情的不适弄得满头淋漓大汗，围观人群中有alpha也开始骚动起来。他一把捞起了韩王浩的钱箱随便往他包里扔，直接就牵着他闯出了人群。韩王浩的信息素开始无节制地释放，甚至有喝醉的alpha想要将他扑倒在长椅上。  
“哎我说哥，你这也太自私了”  
“大家轮着玩大艺术家不好吗”  
李相赫护着韩王浩在身后，直接向龌蹉的油脸胖叔踹了一脚，他摔在地上嗷嗷地说脏话，想起身想跟李相赫干一架，却不料被人直接踩住了咽喉，他不得不屈服于窒息的感觉。  
“您还是别说话了”  
“太恶心”  
韩王浩模模糊糊地喊着我的钱，在李相赫怀里冒汗。错过了学校门禁之后李相赫只能带他出去开了房。

“在想什么呢”  
李相赫敲了敲他神游中的脑袋。  
“想起我们第一次做”  
“我还记得那次你醒来见到我之后整个人都掉到床下了，我都不知道为什么你当时这么激动”  
韩王浩白了他一眼。你被陌生人操了一个晚上起床看见是校友你能不惊讶？  
“因为我跟未来首富上床了啊”  
“那我就是跟未来当红小生做了咯”

下船之后所有人又重新回归变了天的世界里存活，不是生活。华尔街的一边是河，一边是坟墓，流动性的次贷危机最终掀翻了整个美国金融，最终在多米诺骨牌效应下将世界带入末日危机中。回去之后李相赫的事并不如意，相反地还要越走越糟糕。一开始成立的小团队被对手公司挖走了好几个人。欧洲股市接近崩盘，亚太地区为了逃难也不得不相继出台一系列救市措施。大财团尚可以等到国家和政府来撑腰，但像李相赫他这种刚起步的公司要想等到打救，排到西伯利亚都不知道能不能排到号。  
他不是很能喝酒的人，却在最后一家合作商跑路的那个晚上在街心公园了自灌了两瓶。裴濬植给他打电话，他实在是头痛得不想再去听今日又怎么重挫。他突然想给韩王浩打电话，没接，李相赫估计他应该是被录上了，在跟制片商和导演吃饭。他不顾形象地打嗝，坐在长椅上颓废着望天，天够黑的，像极了走向毁灭的市场。  
“怎么了？”  
“你还好吗”  
韩王浩给他回复了短信。  
“我还好”，而且有点想你。  
他在街心公园闭园前一分钟逃出了铁栏栅，在无人的街道上晃晃荡荡，他低声喃喃最新那条回复。  
“希望是有的，而且很快会有”  
“你相信我吧哥”  
他现在只希望自己在半清醒状态下能回到家，他越走越快，渐渐小跑起来，想要冲过前方的绿灯，没想到却直接撞倒同样在转弯的白领。满天飞的文件散落一地，白领骂着他眼瞎。他却在众多作废合同文件中看到了简历。白领一边打电话自嘲着喊着自己被解雇的惨痛经历。名校精英也难逃危机带来的失业厄运，一夜之间饭碗都被没收。  
“我们几个哥估计可以到地铁站打地铺了，哈哈”  
白领捡起最后一份文件时正好对上李相赫的眼，李相赫示意他先挂个电话。  
“你身边还有多少失业的同学”  
他晃了晃白领闪亮亮的打着哈佛招牌的简历。  
“五个，全部从常青藤里出来的”  
聪明人听懂了李相赫的话，于是便自报门户。  
“我想我们可以自救”  
李相赫将他身上仅存的最后一张名片递给白领，邀请他上一条逃离难河的诺亚方舟。

等到李相赫走到公寓楼下，韩王浩的电话终于是打通了。  
“我很顺利”  
听到他好消息的李相赫好像是如获至宝一般，他趁着微风徐来在又沿着路边走了一小段路。他问韩王浩住在哪里，钱够不够吃饭跟住宿。  
“如果不够……”  
“都够，你别担心我”  
韩王浩先打断他的话，街道的风碾碎梧桐叶的声音就要掩盖住韩王浩的。李相赫故意去踩碎树叶，突然都陷入了一阵沉默。  
“你现在在哪里”  
“H市啊”  
“酒店名字”  
“你干嘛要问……”  
李相赫直接把电话挂断，几个箭步就走到公交车站将不知情者拥入怀里。他粗暴地将舌头探入韩王浩口腔里，几乎不给对方一点呼吸的权利。被压在公交车显示屏的韩王浩艰难地从认出李相赫。他这不是亲吻，是扫荡，将韩王浩逼退都无可逃躲的境地。他气喘吁吁地抵着韩王浩的鼻尖，身上的酒精味跟失控的信息素混杂一起让韩王浩迷乱。他领着韩王浩回了公寓，单人床要容纳两个男人实在是太艰难，加之李相赫及其用力地冲击更是给床带来无法估计的危机。韩王浩手里还攥着想要还给李相赫的钱，另一只手正与李相赫相扣。  
“抱歉，我失败了。他们没录上我……”  
被快速抽插的下位者断断续续地讲着话，上位者吻他，狠狠地以嘴封嘴，抓住钞票的手松开，攀上了李相赫的脖子。他们这一闹，闹到天快放光。

“如果给你一个发表获奖感言的机会，你会说什么”  
“别闹啦哥”  
李相赫在帮他吹干头发，他安安静静躺在李相赫的腿上，像是在听着笑话。  
“就当作说给我听，像你之前在学校音乐室，对着镜子说那样”  
他诧异地回过头，暖烘烘的风将催生出眼泪。  
“我要感谢一直以来支持我的粉丝朋友们……”  
他说着说着开始梗咽。  
“感谢李相赫先生一直陪在我身边”

外面的天彻底地亮起来了，需要人继续苟延残喘存的一个白天又开始了，在开始白日冒险副本响起一首绝望的歌前，李相赫拥抱着男孩讲完了二十首情诗。  
“我们在一起吧，好不好”  
韩王浩点点头，答应了他的头号粉丝，他回头要去吻李相赫，却被电话斩截了缠绵。

“您好”  
“我们导演组考虑了一下，还是打算让您来做男二号比较合适”  
“不知道您明天下午有没有空到我们公司再详谈一下”  
韩王浩惊了。


End file.
